


Going crazy with your clumsiness

by meanie_nim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Clumsiness, Confused Kim Mingyu, Eventual Fluff, Just Friends, No Plot/Plotless, Not a Love Story, One Shot, Protective Jeon Wonwoo, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanie_nim/pseuds/meanie_nim
Summary: Mingyu is the embodiment of clumsiness. Wonwoo is constantly worried.One shot with no plot in general and not guaranteed to count as a fluff*





	Going crazy with your clumsiness

Mingyu was klutzy as fuck, which means that he was like the embodiment of clumsiness and it seemed to get worse and worse. Objects kept slipping out of his hands, he was running against glass doors, bumping his head at low hanging lamps, stumbling over nothingness and hitting corners and edges of walls and furniture while passing by. 

Moreover, his members were not spared of his clumsiness. Whether in practice, on stage or in daily life -Mingyu had always managed to bump against his hyungs and dongseangs or accidentally hit them with his arms or legs. 

And although his clumsiness hadn't done much damage until now, it seemed only a matter of time before Mingyu would hurt either himself or another member more serious.

Wonwoo was always worried about his younger member. He would never admit it, but every time Mingyu would break something again or stumble over objects lying on the floor, Wonwoo would hold his breath out of worry that his dongseang might cut himself or fracture one of his bones.

"Hyung, have you-" _CLANK_ "-seen my charger?" Wonwoo looked up from his book, where Mingyu was standing a few feet in front of him. He sulked, a shattered glass was lying on the floor in front of his feet with the water forming a puddle beside him. 

Wordlessly Mingyu turned around, walked to the kitchenette and grabbed the shovel and a cloth. "No, I didn't see your charger." Wonwoo shook his head with a smirk before turning a page in his book. 

"Someone must have cursed me when I was born," he heard Mingyu whine as he crouched down, collecting the broken pieces. "Someone must have thought that I had already received too much beauty, so at least I have to endure the clumsiness," he pointed out dramatically. 

„And then someone has- ouch." Wonwoo looked over the edge of his book as Mingyu grasped his left finger. The first drops of blood were already dripping down his wrist. 

"Gosh, Mingyu!" Wonwoo let out exasperately, put the book aside and knelt down next to his tall member. 

"I know, i know. Another broken glass. It's incredibly annoying. I can't stand it myself anymore," his puppy-like friend mumbled and got up, heading to the bathroom. Wonwoo stood up and quickly cleaned up the rest of the broken pieces so his members wouldn't step into them before following his friend. 

Mingyu was holding his wounded finger under running water as he stepped inside. "Every time the same story," his tall friend muttered annoyed. Wonwoo stood beside him and opened the glass cupboard above the sink. He took out the first aid kit, turned off the tap under Mingyu´s protests and pushed his friend over to make him sit on the closed toilet lid. 

"I can do this by myself." Mingyu reached for the first aid kit, but Wonwoo pushed his hand aside and took out the bandages. "At some point, a first-aid kit won't be enough, Mingyu. You have to be more careful." Wonwoo reached for his hand and shook his head as he saw the long cut. 

"It's not like I'm doing it on purpose." Mingyu sulked as Wonwoo began to bandage the finger. 

"I know, Gyu, but because you know that clumsiness was put into your crib, you generally have to be more careful." Wonwoo put the rest of the bandage back in the kit after he was finished taking care of Mingyu's cut. 

After he placed the first aid kit back in the cupboard, he glanced at Mingyu, who was still pouting on the toilet seat, while staring at his bandaged finger. "I'm sure that's why I'll die early." 

Wonwoo sighed, squating down in front of his friend. "Not while I'm around." He smiled reassuringly before grabbing his arm. "Stand up, you big baby."

-

A few days later, the next incident occurred. After Seventeen completed a photo shoot for a Japanese magazine on the top floor of a tall building, members started on their way down, everyone ready for lunch. 

Mingyu was walking down the stairs beside Hansol with Wonwoo behind them. The younger ones were joking about a funny pose that Seungkwan had made during shooting when suddenly Mingyu lost his balance and threatened to fall down the stairs. Hansol grabbed his arm on time and held him back. "Careful!"

"Gyu!" Wonwoo´s heart stopped for a second. In front of his inner eye he had already seen his friend falling down all 250 steps to the bottom. 

"Everything's fine," Mingyu shouted as the other members behind them groaned because of his clumsiness. 

When they arrived downstairs and started to cross the road, the inevitable happened. Mingyu´s shoelaces had come loose and one got stuck in a street drain. The members laughed at this movie-like scene as Mingyu bent over, trying to pull the shoelace without ruining it. 

The others had already arrived the other side, but a feeling in his belly area had made Wonwoo stay next to Mingyu. As it seemed, this was the right decision, because while his friend was still busy saving the laces of his new shoes, a small truck raced around the corner, heading towards them. 

"This isn't really happening now." Wonwoo bent down to Mingyu and with a lot of force he pulled Mingyu's foot out of his shoe. He grabbed his taller friend´s arm, dragging him away from the road.

"My shoe," Mingyu sulked as the truck drove past them. "He would have stopped when he saw me standing on the road. Your action-packed scene was really unnecessary, Wonwoo." 

Wonwoo glanced down at Mingyu´s right foot, now only wearing yellow sock before hitting him at the back of his head with his flat hand. "Yah! First, it's hyung to you and second, your stupid shoe isn't as important as your life, is it? With your luck, it wouldn't have surprised me if the driver had actually been distracted by whatever and driven right into you!"

Mingyu clicked his tongue before trotting back to his shoe, which had remained undamaged and this time pulled out the lace at the first attempt. "Of course." He put his shoe back on and hurried to follow the others who didn´t wait for him.

Wonwoo was angry and let it show while he was walking silently next to Seungkwan. They were on their way to get something to eat.

"Hyung, are you mad at me?" Wonwoo glanced to his side while Mingyu was walking next to him. Seungkwan chuckled. 

"Gyu, if we would always be angry as soon as you became clumsy again, nobody would talk to you ever again." Mingyu sulked. "Nobody asked you, Boo." Wonwoo remained silent. 

By the time they arrived at the Chinese restaurant, the members had already entered when Mingyu held Wonwoo back. "Hyung, why are you mad at me?"  
Wonwoo stepped aside and leaned against the house wall next to the entrance. He sighed, "I'm not mad at you, Mingyu." 

The latter gazed at the worry line on Wonwoo's forehead and grumbled. "But something is troubling you, I can tell that." Mingyu took a step back, bumping against the bicycle rack in front of the restaurant. He hissed and rubbed his leg at the aching spot. 

Wonwoo shook his head. "You're freaking me out." Mingyu looked up from his leg and gave his friend a surprised look. "Excuse me? What did I do now?" 

Wonwoo pointed at Mingyu´s leg. "Gyu, we can't let you out of our sight for a second. Today you almost fell down the stairs, you nearly got hit by a truck and it's not even been half a day." 

Mingyu crossed his arms in front of his chest: "This is nothing new. It's always been like this, Wonwoo. I can't help it, but why are you angry about it?" 

Wonwoo desperately ran a hand through his hair: "I don't know, Mingyu. I really don't know." He paused for a moment. "Let's just go inside." 

Wonwoo started moving, but Mingyu grabbed his arm and held him back. "Wait." His shorter friend was clearly upset, and Mingyu wouldn't be Mingyu if he didn't want to make up for that by hugging him. He stepped closer and put his arms around his hyung. 

"What are you doing?" Wonwoo grumbled against his shoulder. 

"I give you comfort." Wonwoo wanted to tear himself free, but Mingyu pulled him even closer. 

"Yah, let me go. I don't need comfort." Mingyu put one hand on the back of Wonwoo's head and patted him. 

"You can just say you feel sorry for my clumsiness." Wonwoo detached himself from the embrace and looked up at his tall friend. "I don't feel sorry for you, Gyu." Instinctively he brought his hand forward to remove a fuzz from Mingyu´s bangs. 

"Then what is it, Wonwoo? Are you embarrassed that I'm always getting humiliated around you?“ Mingyu couldn't help but sulk. He looked down because it made him sad that his friend was annoyed because of his clumsiness. 

"I will be more careful, especially when we are in public. I will not draw your attention or the attention of others in a negative way to myself ever again". When he glanced up sulking, something sparkled in Wonwoo's eyes and a smile spread over his lips. 

"You are such an idiot, Gyu. You wouldn't recognize the forest even if you were standing right in front of it, would you?“ Mingyu tilted his head and looked at him questioningly with big eyes. 

"What a fucking puppy," he mumbled, looking back through the windows into the restaurant where his members were already sitting at the table. "We should really go in now. But let me tell you something else. I'm not angry and quite sure you don´t embarrass me -at least not with your clumsiness,“ he added teasingly. 

He nudged his finger against Mingyu´s chest. "Aish, what should I do with you? I'm worried about you, you big baby. I don't believe I really have to explain this to you."

A smile hushed over Mingyu's lips. "Really? That's why you're pissed like that?" Wonwoo rolled his eyes and put on a nonchalant expression. "I guess so." 

Mingyu's smile became wider. "Awww hyung." Without warning, Mingyu bent forward and gave Wonwoo a peck on his forehead. 

"Yah!" Before Wonwoo could punch him, Mingyu turned around with a grin and entered the restaurant.


End file.
